


【七五折】Gift

by eldercat



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercat/pseuds/eldercat
Relationships: Wu Zhehan/Xu Jiaqi, 七五折, 吴哲晗/许佳琪
Kudos: 66





	【七五折】Gift

到达意大利的飞机稍微有些晚点。

疲惫不堪，但还是有工作要做。一行人匆匆和工作人员做了个交接，箱子被运往酒店，人补个妆之后直接去拍摄地进行mv的室内补拍。

补拍只有刚到达的几个人需要完成，其他的选拔成员早早的回了酒店休整。

手机屏幕上显示着当地时间22:03。

许佳琪将手机放回包里，抬头盯着被灯光打得近乎刺眼的明亮的拍摄场地。

现在这个点上，大部分商场超市都关了门。整条街上似乎只有路灯还亮着。偶尔有哪家橱窗里的灯忘了关，孤零零的在黑漆漆的街道旁，看着很显眼。

可给那个家伙的蛋糕还没买呢。

许佳琪有些不安，拇指的指甲轻轻掐着自己的中指指腹。视线在走来走去的工作人员身上移动着。

盼着赶紧收工，然后去还开着的便利店买蛋糕。

也不知道吴哲晗现在在干嘛......

心里惦记着包里的手机，故意将铃声开大了些。

虽然到目前为止吴哲晗一个电话都没打过来过，微信也只是简单的问了问要拍到多晚。

许佳琪自己也不知道在期待些什么。

明明给她生日惊喜的应该是自己才对。

是她接过礼物的傻笑？还是听她用只属于她的嗓音轻轻的念一句谢谢kiki？

或者是，一些其他的？

耳根有些发热。

许佳琪赶紧甩甩头，心虚似的朝周围看了看。

“kiki，到你了。”工作人喊了一声。

“好的好的。”

吴哲晗磨磨蹭蹭的从浴室晃出来，用毛巾擦着还有些滴水的发丝。

窗帘开了一半。酒店窗户朝向一条支马路，路过的汽车车灯偶尔穿过玻璃投射进来，一扫而过。

赤脚踩在毛织地毯上还是有些不适应。吴哲晗将毛巾丢到墙角的洗衣筐里，转身扑倒在床上。

大床就是好。

可以摊开了随便滚。

粉色的熊玩偶躺在床边，被乱七八糟的衣物给盖了一半，只露出来个小小的爪子。

吴哲晗趴在那儿看了一会儿，伸手将它拽过来，抱在怀里。翻了个身，抓起枕头旁边的手机。

微信置顶的置顶对话框最后一条消息是许佳琪发来的——

「拍完啦！等我回来！」

现在时间是23:40。

目前还没有任何人来敲过她的房间门。

大概会搞个什么生日惊喜之类的吧。吴哲晗心想。

叹了口气，将手背搁在眼睛上。

以前也没人给她特意搞过惊喜之类的东西。

除去对那个人特殊的小期待之外，哪年都是送送礼物，道个贺，也就马马虎虎过去了。

可今年不一样。

吴哲晗揪着熊玩偶的耳朵，强压制住内心的情绪。

今年那个人会确确实实的，出现在自己身边。

23:55

房门准时被敲响。

吴哲晗推开门——

那个小心翼翼端着蛋糕，被门外的姑娘们嬉笑着推进来的人就这么真实的出现在了她眼前。

没能捕捉到许佳琪的视线。

因为那个人害羞得脑袋都不敢抬起来。

成员们在唱生日歌，噼里啪啦的拍手，唱得乱七八糟。

风吹得蛋糕上的蜡烛忽明忽暗。吴哲晗赶忙伸手去挡——

指尖却触到了另一个同样伸手挡风的人的指尖。

许佳琪抬头望着她笑。

能看得见火焰的光芒在她眼睛里跳动。

眼波流转。

原本就是浅色的瞳孔在烛光下显得更像是琥珀一般玲珑剔透。

吴哲晗看傻了。

“五折生日快乐！”

软软糯糯的嗓音，叫的人心尖发颤。

心跳开始加速。胸腔里名为快乐的情绪满得像是快要溢出来。

“谢谢！”吴哲晗傻笑着，“也祝你生日快乐啊！”

“快许愿快许愿！”成员们拍着手，将录像的手机转向了吴哲晗。

“一起啊？”吴哲晗望向许佳琪。

“好啊。”

盛着蛋糕的盘子递到了站在一旁的成员手里。

两人面对面站着，被成员们簇拥在这个狭小的空间里。

抬手，双手合十。

23:59

“吹蜡烛啦！”有人喊了一声。

呼

蜡烛灭了一支。

0:00

“kiki该你啦！”

属于许佳琪的那只生日蜡烛灭掉的一瞬间，房间里骤然陷入了黑暗中。

只有手机荧幕的微弱亮光。

但那已经起不到什么作用了。

推推搡搡。有人在笑。有人在嚷嚷。

灯光的开关在靠近门边的墙上，一时半会儿还没人摸索到。

混乱当中没人会注意到那些早已预谋好的小动作。

吴哲晗向前踏了一步，趁着黑暗飞快的凑了上去——

啾

唇上柔软的触感吓得许佳琪趔趄着向后退。

可人挤得这么近，哪里还退得了半步。

后脑被人轻轻托住了。

吴哲晗的发丝扫在了她的脸上。

鼻腔里全是她身上的沐浴乳味儿。

舌尖飞快的舔吮过下唇，在她努力想要去捕捉的一瞬间又掠开。

呼吸交缠在一起。

“唔......”

大脑有些缺氧。小口喘息着。

身旁成员们的声音近在咫尺。

吴哲晗的手从脑后滑到了耳侧，摩挲着许佳琪的耳垂。

紧张感让感官变得更为敏感。身体紧绷，手指不安的拽住她的衣角。

手机的灯光穿过她因歪着头而垂落在脸侧的发丝，在她半闭的眸子里形成一个小小的亮斑。

睫毛在微微抖动，亮斑也在忽明忽暗。

整个心尖似乎也随着这个动作而颤抖了起来。

咔哒

有人在墙边摸索到了开关。

屋子里重新亮了起来。

唇分。

吴哲晗的眼睛亮亮的，稍稍有些喘，嘴角扬起一丝弧度。

很少看见她这样的表情。

眼里全是神采飞扬的样子。

直起身，自自然然的用指尖沾了点蛋糕上的奶油，塞进嘴里，“嗯。好吃。”

再沾了一点，转向许佳琪 。

满意的看到对方被短发遮盖下的耳根已经变成了可爱的粉红色。

“吃吗？”

这家伙......

许佳琪咬着下唇，有些别扭的看着眼前细长的手指。

太坏了......

一把抓住，小舌头触到了指尖的皮肤。

明显的感受到吴哲晗的手一抖。

舌尖上挑，舔舐过指腹，然后是修剪得整整齐齐的指甲。

迅速将奶油舔了个干净。

“是很好吃。”

抬头冲吴哲晗眨了眨眼。

反倒是吴哲晗害羞了。

抽回手，紧紧攥成拳头。

耳朵红透了。

后来发生的，都是小姑娘家常见的戏码了。

两个便利店买来的纸杯蛋糕能有多大？瞎胡闹的众人们嚷嚷着要分蛋糕，也只不过是闹着好玩儿而已。

最后的余兴活动当然是传统的抹奶油。

吴哲晗板着脸说自己刚洗完澡，不给抹。又用各种理由阻止众人抹许佳琪。

黏糊糊的不好洗。吴哲晗说的很理直气壮。

你洗帮她洗吗？成员们开始起哄。

许佳琪涨红了脸，小声辩解，又被起哄声给压了回去。

又是一片混战。

好说歹说，一群人还是被吴哲晗给轰出了房门。

砰

吴哲晗筋疲力尽的关上门，扶着门把手长长出了一口气。

“闹什么玩意儿......”低声念叨着，转头望向许佳琪。

许佳琪也在盯着她看。

视线相撞了片刻。

许佳琪的目光有些游移不定，也不知道是害羞还是什么其他的缘故。

“啊......你......你洗完了是吧......那我去洗个澡......”

许佳琪自己也不知道在紧张些什么。

紧张到结巴。

明明刚刚还好好的。

吴哲晗盯着那个慌里慌张往浴室跑的人，有些想笑。

是那种发自内心的满足的笑。

因为接下来的十几个小时里，她可以就这样正大光明的拥有许佳琪。

看也好，捏脸也好。

干什么都可以。

没人打扰的，就属于她俩的时间。

心情突然就变得很好了。

“喂。”

吴哲晗叩着浴室门。“kiki。”

“怎么啦？”里面应了一声。

“我~的~礼~物~呢？”声调故意拖得很长，小孩子似的赖皮口吻。

“我......我等会儿给你啦！”

“好，那我乖乖等你。”

吴哲晗将床上乱七八糟的东西一股脑全抱到了沙发上。

地上放着许佳琪的箱子，就这么随随便便的摊开摆着。

视线落在了箱子夹层里那套内衣上——

应该是被那家伙翻衣服给不小心扯了出来。

象牙白的，明明是比较简单的款式——

但这可是属于许佳琪的。

吴哲晗莫名有了一丝羞耻。眼睛却依旧被吸引了似的停在那上面。

是不是黑的会比较衬她一点？

吴哲晗开始认真思考要不要给许佳琪挑一套内衣。

手下的布料很轻盈。似乎能透过它而感受到其松松包裹住的软腻触感。

脑子里不由自主的浮现出一些东西。虽然也只是一个模模糊糊的印象——

因为记忆中的那天晚上她紧张得眼睛都不知道往哪儿看。

青涩且仓促。

却只记得那细瘦白皙的身体，柔软得不像话。

等待女孩子泡澡结束真是个漫长的过程。

吴哲晗盘腿坐在地毯上，背倚着沙发，盯着手机屏幕。无聊的将其滑开，又锁上。

或许是还怀着某种奇怪的期待所以才更显得这个过程更加漫长。

其实也有打算睡觉的念头，但总觉得，等许佳琪出来之后看见自己已经睡了会不会显得......太扫兴？

咔哒

浴室门的门锁响了一声。

许佳琪胡乱的用手将浴室里镜子上的雾气抹掉，拨了拨自己的头发，再小心翼翼的仔细整理好脖子上系着的小领结，确定没有哪里有遗漏之后，深吸一口气推开浴室门。

有一瞬间许佳琪有些怀疑吴哲晗那家伙会不会直接倒头就睡。

还好她没有。

“锵锵。”

绕过回廊，站在那个人面前，做了个惊喜放送的手势。

“您的鲜奶小狐狸速递已到达。”

吴哲晗将视线从手机屏幕上挪开，抬头望着她，惊讶得瞪大了眼。

然后下一秒噗的笑出了声。

其实吴哲晗内心是的的确确受到了小冲击的。

许佳琪穿着那件oversize的白色穿衬衫，松松垮垮的，下摆堪堪遮住大腿中上部，修长的腿就这么裸露在空气中。

衬衫领子没扣好，用一个红色的小领结系住了。

刚洗完澡的皮肤还有些湿润。水珠顺着发梢滴淌到脖子上，再顺着脖子滑进半敞的衣领里。

吴哲晗对于她这副样子的抵抗力，是零。

心跳得太快，以至于只能用傻笑来掩盖自己的心慌意乱。

“笑什么。”许佳琪咬着下唇，佯怒的俯身去捏了捏吴哲晗的脸，“不要礼物就算啦。”

“你......真的送我这个？”

许佳琪没答话，转身朝床走了过去。

吴哲晗探身想抓她的手腕，抓了个空。

许佳琪直接翻身扑倒在了床上。

生闷气啦？

吴哲晗赶忙爬起来，顺手将手机丢到床头柜上，自己两步走过去站到床边。

许佳琪侧卧在床上，右手曲起来，撑着脑袋。

交叠的腿稍稍弯曲，小腿无意识的蹭过被掀开一半的被子，窸窸窣窣的摩擦声一下一下刺激着吴哲晗的神经。

一脸得逞的笑容望着她。

糟糕......

吴哲晗费力的咽了口唾沫，喉咙有些发干。

似乎被狐狸摆了一道......

“过来。”

许佳琪抬手冲她勾了勾手指。

吴哲晗乖乖的凑近了些。

当然也只是凑近了些。

许佳琪拧了拧眉，叹了口气。

怪不得一直说吴哲晗是棵树。

简直就真是个......木头。

“不打算拆礼物吗？”

当然。

就这么直接压了上来。

手撑在许佳琪脑袋边上。俯身直勾勾的看着她。

长发从肩上滑了下来，垂落在许佳琪眼前晃悠。

T恤的领口有些嫌大，随着重力而松松垮垮的落了下来，将包裹住的锁骨以及大片肌肤毫无保留的呈现了出来。

“你都不说点什么的？”

许佳琪用手指绕着吴哲晗的那一绺头发，视线掠过她松垮的领口，望着她的眼睛。

交叠的腿分开了些，好让吴哲晗的膝盖能跪得更舒服。

可闷骚鬼老是得寸进尺——

身上趴着的那个人短裤下光溜溜的腿正在不老实的蹭着她腿侧的柔软肌肤。

稍稍并拢腿， 吴哲晗又会用委屈巴巴的眼神盯着她看。

委屈个什么劲儿呢......

“别闹......”许佳琪低声叨念了一句。

“嗯......谢谢你的礼物。”吴哲晗舔了舔嘴唇，憋出六个字。

“......就没了？”

“kiki......”

喃喃叨念着她的名字，俯身，试探性的啄吻着她的唇角。“你知道我嘴笨......”

“我知道啊......”

许佳琪偏过头，试图去捕捉住那张薄唇。对方却坏心的一低下巴，唇落在了她的脸颊上。

不甘心的想撑起身，又被脖子上湿软的触感都弄得软了身子。

是错觉吗？中央空调的制冷效果似乎没有以前那么好。屋子里热了起来。

许佳琪抬手环住了吴哲晗的脖子，手指一下一下拨弄着后脖颈处那块稍微有些硌手的骨头。

“礼物......”吴哲晗甩甩头，将乱糟糟的头发顺到后面去，“我很喜欢。”

声音很小，近乎是耳语的音调，却撩得人心痒痒。

手指顺着耳廓慢慢向下滑，勾勒过下颚，脖颈，锁骨，最后准确的捉住她领口的那个小领结。

像是划着了火柴一般，手指经过的皮肤都烧了起来。

“......生日快乐......”

嘴唇贴着她滚烫的耳廓呢喃出声，带着丝不易察觉的叹息。

身下的人轻哼了一声，将她的脸掰过来，仰脖，狠狠吻住了她的唇。

有些疼。

下唇被凶狠的咬了一口，腥咸的味道在唇齿间弥漫开。

然后是细细密密的舔吮，将渗出的鲜血一点一点舔舐干净。

吴哲晗没吭声，由着她胡来。

多久了呢？没能和你在一起过生日。

原本以为今年也是阴差阳错，但结果总算是好的。

忍耐太久的东西在某个特定时刻爆发出来，是无法克制的。

就像欲望。

理智被本能一点点吞噬。

粗暴的扯开小领结，随意掷到床下。它滚落到了哪里，懒得去管了。

舌尖撬开了对方紧咬的门齿，探进去。

喉咙里发出来的呜咽与稍显急促的鼻息混在一起，听起来更像是诱人的挑逗。

明明是自己先挑起来的战火，却被那个人的攻势逼的节节败退。

吴哲晗单手轻松的就将衬衫的纽扣解了开去。

手掌滑进去，顺着肌肉线条滑到肩上，像剥开包装纸一样的拉开她的衬衫。

“唔嗯......呼......”

许佳琪的手费力的抵着吴哲晗的肩，努力将紧贴的唇分开。

对方喘着气看着她，下唇有些红肿，被咬破的地方的皮翻卷着。

“......关灯......”

关灯？

吴哲晗望着她，有些惊讶。轻笑了一声，顺从的点了点头。“嗯。”

抬手，盖住了许佳琪的眼睛。

空着的手迅速将她的衬衫拉了下来，随着动作被身体压得皱皱巴巴。

手贴上了她前胸小小的隆起，坏心的捏了捏。

“喂......你不是......关灯吗......？”

许佳琪慌乱的去掰吴哲晗的手，却在指尖碰到她手背上那个被烫伤的疤之后又瑟缩了。怕弄疼了她。

“帮你关了啊。”吴哲晗的声音很无辜，“你看，是不是黑漆漆的？”

指尖在胸前画着圈。慢慢向下，摸着肋侧，腰腹，转个圈再次向上，将内衣推了上去。

白皙软滑的皮肤手感好得让人不想放开。

沾了情欲的身体泛着一点点粉红，被灯光镀上一层暖色。

“吴哲晗......你是变态吗？”身下的人涨红着脸抗议，抬腿想踹她，又被对方用膝盖别住了腿。

“好啦好啦......开灯开灯......”

吴哲晗移开了手掌，心情愉悦的望着她的脸。

二十二岁的许佳琪已经几乎褪去了原本的稚气，脸上的轮廓显得更为锋利，眉眼间透着一股逼人的美艳。

看着自己的那双湿漉漉的眸子倒是一点没变。

温温和和，带着一点点憋屈。

“沉死了你......”

许佳琪推着吴哲晗的腰，手描摹着腰身的线条，划到背后，手指顺着脊柱沟向下轻轻一滑。

满意的看到身上的那个人猛地一颤。

“是你太瘦了。”吴哲晗直起身，垂着眼睛看着身下那具日思夜想的身体，“所以这种时候才觉得我胖。”

“是吗？”

许佳琪在笑，手指搭在了她的短裤搭扣上。手指一错，里面黑色的内裤边就露了出来。

啧......

不老实。

吴哲晗重新俯下身，偏头，叼住了她的耳垂。

“你想干嘛？嗯？”

贴在小腹上的手不再满足于仅限于此。抬手，按在了大腿内侧。

越是靠近腿根的地方，皮肤越是滚烫。

“礼物不乖......我要退货......”吴哲晗叨念着。

难以抑制的呻吟从唇间溢了出来，闭紧唇，却又变成更撩人的鼻音。

身体滚烫，指尖却有些凉。许佳琪咬着唇，费力的开口，“......拆都拆开了......”

那就享用吧。

手指弯曲，底裤被褪到了膝盖处。

静谧的环境放大了喘息声，听起来暧昧而色气。

身下的人有些发抖，不安的想要并拢双腿，可被吴哲晗的膝盖别住无法做到。

一连串的啄吻从前胸吻到小腹，手掌安慰性的揉捏着她的腰侧，想让她放松下来。

“......哈啊......”

指尖探到了腿根，稍微向左一点点就是温暖异常的入口。

皮肤浮起一层薄汗，被灯光打亮，折射出暧昧的水光。

因情动而发出的呻吟声是最好的催情剂。

身体敏感处带来的快感令人无法自持。咬住嘴唇企图咽下害羞的声音，可它还是变成几个散碎的音节迸发出来。

吴哲晗慢慢吻着许佳琪的唇，听她在她耳边呜咽，喘息与呻吟被吻得支离破碎。

手指逗留了片刻，循着那温热潮湿之所，浅浅的抵进去。

“嗯啊......”

纤细的腰身弓了起来，连抱着吴哲晗脖子的手都在发抖。

小腹抽紧，似乎对体内的躁动还不太适应。“轻......轻点......”

“kiki......”吴哲晗吻着她的锁骨，“放松......”

床垫被压得嘎吱作响。老旧的弹簧床垫似乎快承受不住这样的欢愉。

当然，隔壁也承受不住。

酒店的隔音效果并不好，深夜里没了马路上的汽车引擎轰鸣声作为掩盖之后，稍微动静弄大一点变会被人听了去。

尤其是这样偷工减料做出来的并没有承重作用的隔离墙。

咣咣咣

用敲墙声来抱怨不满大概是被默许了的。

吴哲晗一愣，做动的手稍微停了停。

“扰民了呢......”

吴哲晗嘴角扯起一丝笑，另一只手抚弄着许佳琪胸前的敏感。“怎么办呢？”

许佳琪红透了脸，咬着唇有些委屈的望了吴哲晗一眼，然后侧过头，不再去看她。

“......知道了......小......小声些就是了......”

身上的人笑出了声。

埋在身体里的手指猛地向前一送。

“唔！！”

巨大的快感差点将所有防线击溃。

许佳琪一口咬在了吴哲晗肩上，迸出的呻吟变成了闷哼。

倒是吴哲晗疼的叫了出来。也不恼，忍着肩上的刺痛继续手上的动作。

肌肉随着动作一下一下绷紧。

额上的汗顺着额角滴了下来，发丝黏在了汗涔涔的脸上。

“变态。”

许佳琪贴在她耳边嘀咕着，夹杂着情欲的嗔骂听起来更像是调情。

“你不也喜欢么？”

唇舌相贴，堵住了许佳琪来不及反驳的话。

此时此刻的隔壁房间。

戴萌甩了甩刚刚锤墙锤得生疼的手，转身重新窝回沙发上。

闹腾死了......天晓得隔壁在干什么......

难不成还打架？

一抬头，床上坐着的莫寒视线已经从电脑屏幕上移了开，直直的瞪着她。

“你在......干嘛？”莫寒诧异的挑了挑眉，“锤墙？”

“呃......你不觉得......隔壁有什么奇怪的声音吗？”

有吗？

莫寒皱起眉，取下耳机，侧着耳朵仔细听了一阵。

听不太清，像是人的说话声，断断续续。

“她们俩......？”

莫寒一脸复杂的看着戴萌，有些想笑，又憋了回去，“不会是我想的那种......？”

戴萌露出一个坏笑，站起身凑了过来，吓得莫寒直往后缩，“你想的是哪种？”

“你又想的是哪种？”

“哎呀莫莫......”戴萌撅起嘴委屈巴巴的瞅着她，“你说嘛......说不定咱俩想的是一种......”

莫寒叹了口气，将视线重新移回电脑屏幕上，“你先说说看咯？”

“不会是打架吧......？”

小心翼翼的口吻。

噗

盘腿坐在床上的人笑得直拍床，“谁家大半夜打架的？”

“那......哇？那不会是......？”

“好了好了睡觉了睡觉了。”

莫寒赶紧一挥手按住了戴萌的嘴，另一只手啪的合上了电脑。

鬼知道再说下去还要说出什么奇奇怪怪的话来。

“诶诶？就关啦？我还想跟你学学打游戏来着......那个叫什么吃鸡？”

“大半夜说什么胡话......睡觉睡觉......”

顺手将电脑搁到床头柜上，整个人缩进被子里。

“莫莫......哎呀莫莫~”

“你睡过去些！热！”

而另一个房间里的情形，也跟打架差不多了。

吴哲晗的T恤被许佳琪给拽了下来，现在正和衬衫一起躺在地毯上。

赤裸的背上全是被许佳琪的手指挠出来的红痕。

床单被汗水浸了，稍稍有些湿润，被用力得骨节都在泛白的手指紧紧揪住。

身下的人被情欲冲得乱了呼吸，随着深深浅浅的作动而喘着气。

“明天要是要穿露背的衣服的话......怎么办？”

吴哲晗低声调侃着她，手腕有些酸痛，但稍微忍一忍也能忍得过去。

“......那你......哈啊......给我留的这些......痕迹......呼......我又......唔......怎么办？”

下身有些抽搐，大腿内侧的肌肉紧紧绷起。

快到了。

脖子昂了起来，腰身不由自主的贴近她的手。

汗水顺着脖颈线条淌了下来，滑过上面斑斑点点的吻痕。

“管他的。”

吴哲晗低了低下巴，唇贴上了她的脖颈，将那滴汗舐了去。

手腕下沉，再次狠狠向前顶弄。

“嗯啊......！”

脊背离开了湿透的床单，向上弓起，又重重落下去。

吴哲晗喘了口气，郑重的吻了吻她的小腹，直起身，低头望着她。

沾满情欲的眸子半眯着，摄人心魄。

有些费力的将手指从绞尽的内壁中抽出来，顺手在床单上擦了擦。

抬手，五指攥成拳头，又用力打开。

有些不听使唤。手抖得厉害。

大概是肌肉绷得太紧的缘故。

啪

许佳琪抬手拉着她的肩，把她按下来，躺到自己身边。

翻个身，蜷进吴哲晗怀里。

“五折。”声音很轻很轻。

“我在。”

“......生日快乐。”

吴哲晗笑了。手圈住她的腰，将她往怀里又按了按，低头吻上她的额头。

“嗯。生日快乐。”


End file.
